fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter (Biomech)
Gender: Male. Appearance: (I'm way too tired of filling these out. If someone would draw him for me, I would hold very much thanks for you and owe you one. Something in text if you ever decide to collect on that due.) Known to wear a red hoodie with unknown Cyrillic text on the back. Due to difficulty of observing the text clearly without disturbing Hunter and provoking a lengthy explanation, translation has failed. Hoodie is in decent condition, and startling quality considering the time it has existed. He has also been observed to wear blue jeans. Upon asking why he wore pants, a technician got an answer of "Because if there's anything under there- and trust me, I don't think so but you never know-, I AM NOT HAVING ALL THAT HANGING OUT." Also wears brown shoes that have molded to him. Jeans are ripped in places but functional. Suit is the color of Caucasian epidermis, and seems to function as that. Numerous small rips in places, some sewn-up and others concealed by clothing. Reason for this is that, upon inspection into the inside of the suit, living flesh and endoskeleton can be found. Endoskeleton appears to be of the Endo-03 variety, a rare but known endoskeleton that closely resembles a human being. It is believed that such endoskeletons were the framework of the Afton line, over which bundles of wire were layered to complete the endoskeleton, a class referred to as Endo-Afton. Flesh appears to be living, and blood has been observed spraying from cuts when sustained. On top of this, subject has been known to breathe. Despite the biological factor, Hunter appears to be able to survive without biological necessities. Theories assume that so long as the mechanical OR biological aspect continue to function, no matter if the other has failed or not, Hunter will continue to live. This has led to three observed traits with various subjects taken, before morality and humanity took control. The first is referred to as Pyrokinesis. Upon contact with open flame, specifically physical, the subject will gain minimal control over fire. This control has been proven to be refined by prolonged contact with fire. The subject will grow used to adopting a charred and burnt appearance, and use their fire powers wisely. the second is known as, for lack of a formal name, the Rubble Hedgehog. When impaled by debris, the subject will begin to develop iron bars protruding from his body. these bars can be launched with lethal force. It is postulated that after this trait develops, the subject will abandon civilization. The last and most common is known as the Demonic Duality. At night, the subject will undergo intense nightmares at the onset of this phase. This is begun by anger at existing things. After this, the nightmares will go on. If one of the first two traits are developed, then the subject will not progress. However, if a particularly intense anger is felt, then it will move to phase 2: Jekyll-Hyde syndrome. When in a period of extreme anger and violence, the subject will turn into, for lack of a better word, "Nightmare" version of themselves. This version will undoubtedly be violent in various ways, and have malicious intent. This is the final phase unless the subject has anger issues, in which case the original subject may be overwritten. As of writing this, Hunter has begun to suspect observation, but does not act on it, stating: "If they're watching, let 'em watch. If they're planning to interfere, let them get their faces broken." Subject has been known to be profane when not surrounded by children. UPDATE 4-23-CLASSIFIED: A fourth ability, suspected to be related to regenerative properties, has been observed. No known iteration of Hunter yet has this ability. UPDATE, AFTER DISSOLUTION OF FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT: Hunter, after this time period, has become something of an old man, believed to be a result of fire damage. They will most likely not retain pyrokinetic abilities if no previously acquired, and their state of life will be constant pain. Most iterations are almost universally close to skeletonization, with red flesh often tanning and leathering to withstand the conditions of several natural elements. It is believed that he will continue to age and weatherproof himsef, despite pain. His eyes are cracked and dim, and his endoskeleton maay begin to rust upon decades mounting. Reccomendation: rectify ASAP. Species: Biomechanoid human/animatronic. Believed to be a byproduct of Chernobyl by some off-the-wall scientists. For lack of other acceptable explanations, this is the running theory due to its sensibility in the possibility of this outcome. Another contributing factor is his age of... He has been known to claim, dead-serious, that he exists since 1987. He was not sighted before April of that year. Personality: Hunter has been observed to be a kind soul, aiding children and adults alike. Uniquely, he has not made efforts to attack nightguards he determines to be "innocent", and operates under an "innocent until proven or acting to be guilty". He would forgive an alleged child murderer if there was no eyewitness to it, until he caught them in the act himself. Until he becomes hostile, he is generally friendly, seeking peace between guards and animatronics. However, if he must seek a violent peace, then he is very capable. His physical strength, in areas such as endurance and abuse tolerance, is notably higher than normal animatronics due to his condition. He will show restraint on humans if he feels forgiving. If this progresses enough, however, and one party continues to knowingly act violently to disrupt the peace, then he will attack them, feeling betrayed and deeply angered. Hobbies and Dis/Likes: Hobbies include repairing animatronics from heavy disrepair. He is known as the Critical Repair Specialist in many places due to this proficiency, and always carries around a welding torch. He also takes the night shift when there is nobody else to take it. His likes include peace, when everyone just gets along enough to live without being violent, music, bringing any kind of justice, and occasionally hunting in the years he is not property of a company. He highly detests betrayal, and will almost murder to punish for it. Chaos, unless it is chaos of freedom, also irks him. In combat, he prefers the SPAS-12 over any other weapon. Abilities?: See "Appearance". Story: Little is known about his origins. As stated, it is suspected that he originated from the Chernobyl incident. He has also witnessed the murders that live on in infamy in most iterations save one: TPM. This version's backstory is unknown. What is highly suspected is that, at some point in the 80's or 90's, he took a train through a portal to a separate dimension accessed in England. His backstory from there is highly shady; however, he has a disdain for the known murderer, and fell in line with the vengeful Bryan. Most other iterations remained on Earth. It is known that at some point they encountered a nightguard named Arthur Michelson. At some other point, most iterations encounter Mack the Mechanic. At another point in time. Most end up at Collision Corner, ending up with Pandora and Company if nothing has derailed them from this so far. Eventually, they end up at Darklight's Banquet Hall. If nothing occurs then, Hunter continues in his life to become a T&A version. Other: A few known iterations of him stand out ins. First, we have the CoT/TPM version. This version is a more embittered, snappy one, but still retains being Hunter. Then, there's Trent and Amber series Hunter, specifically Charred. He's more tender than others, preferring to find a violence-free solution when possible. He's aware that Pandora wouldn't let him get away with the chips easily, and so prefers to run and talk it out rather than destroy people. In Fictional Chaos, however, he's a far less forgiving opponent. He's been beaten, abused, and nearly had his free will taken from him. His existence is pain. And his greatest joy is making the existence of those who hurt him pain. "GOLD/Fredbear the Mad King" series Hunter is generally confused about things, but he has a violent streak when needed. Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Character